My neoFightClub
by Windshot
Summary: The LA fightclub just got a new member. Who needs an ego?
1. Default Chapter

Thomas took a deep sigh and stepped out of his dad's rusted car. It was about time for him to but his own car but he did not have the time or the money. Thomas slammed the door and looked across the parking lot. On the other side of the parking lot was his life on Saturday nights. This was neo fight club. Thomas started across the lot to the old warehouse on the other side. The air was cold this night and Thomas did not bring his jacket. It did not matter.

Thomas had just gotten out of high school a week or two ago. He could not find a job so he started fighting. Fighting always took his mind off his dad. His dad's words rang in his head. "Get a job son". This pissed Thomas off badly. He was at the warehouse door now. There was a door watcher tonight. The door watcher was a tall white man most likely a new member. He tried to pass him but was stopped.

Hay kid! The watcher slapped his hand out over the door blocking it. This reminded Thomas of his dad. The watcher was starting to get in his face. You look a bit young kid! Thomas snapped… His fist tightened and rolled into a ball. All the watcher remembered was Thomas's fist braking his nose. The poor man slammed aside the door banging his head and fell to the ground. Thomas smiled

The watcher let out a low grunt as he kicked in pain beside the door. Stupid fool Just before he opened the door Thomas looked down at his hand. Some of the mans blood dripped off his finger and onto his t-shirt. My dad's gona kill me now. Thomas opened the door and stepped inside.

I He could smell the smell of human blood in the air. The short fight outside had pumped him up. The inside of the warehouse was filled and flooding with the sounds and cheers of all the members. In the center of the room was the spot the fighting took place. Thomas smiled once more as he looked over the mass crowd in the center of the room.

I call next fight! Thomas slowly pulled off his black army boots and white t-shirt. Now he was ready to face the world. He kicked his items to the side. He moved forward. Thomas stood waiting for his challenger. Suddenly someone stepped out of the crowd. It was his dad! Thomas stood in shock but still ready to fight. This was ironic. Thomas was not a sympathetic person one bit. Thomas rushed forward fist ready. The sounds of cracking bones and body hits filled the room…


	2. Tyler's gost

Thomas looked over his fallen opponent. His face was wet with happiness. He had beaten his dad to the point of being unrecognizable. Thomas had crushed his dad's cheek bones and broken his ribs. Thomas smiled over his new victory. Thomas suddenly felt tired. This was strange? When he was fighting life was a rush now…Now he was empty. Thomas started to fill light headed. Slowly he grabbed up his things and headed for the door. The crowed was still cheering behind him. With six hits Thomas had killed his dad.

He dropped down beside the door. Slowly Thomas pulled his boots on and tied them tight. After he pulled his shirt on he stepped back outside into the cold air. This was his victory lap to his car. Slowly Thomas dragged across the parking lot. His eyes shifted to the old rusted car. Someone was sitting on the hood. Thomas's mind raced. This pissed him off. Whoever it was is going to die. Thomas walked faster to get to the car.

Who are you! Thomas looked deep into the eyes of a middle aged man. The man was about the same height as Thomas. The man smiled in return. Slowly the man lifted up off of the car. I'm Tyler Dergan nice to meet you.

This was how his dad used to be. Tyler took a long look at Thomas. This was the kid I signed up for? What the hell are you talking about? Tyler moved up close beside Thomas. Tyler's eyes were locked on Thomas's ear. His mouth moved up close…Boo! you! Thomas's arm slammed across Tyler's face. Tyler's neck snapped and his eyes rolled back into his head. Tyler slammed to the ground. He had it coming…

Thomas stepped over to the rusted car and opened the door. Tyler was sitting in the front seat. But I just killed you! Tyler smiled up at him. You don't know what you killed kid. Thomas locked his fist one more time to rush Tyler. I'll tell you this kid I'm not real. Thomas's fist went limp. How did I know you were going to say that? I'm in you mind Thomas P. Dwhite. So it beings…


End file.
